rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stalyan
Stalyan is an antagonist, before later becoming a minor character of ''Tangled: The Series''. She is also Eugene's ex-fiancée and the Baron's daughter. Appearance Stalyan (despite what her namesake implies at first) is actually a beautiful and attractive young woman with violet eyes, and seems to be heavy on makeup, such as wearing blush, mascara, eyeshadow, and hot pink lipstick, along with a beauty mark on the right side of her face. She has long and wavy brown hair with two side-braids and a gold earring. Along with this she wears a choker and a black coat with a purple blouse underneath with black buttons and frills. She also wears long black boots and a black skirt, held together by a black belt. Personality When Stalyan first debuted, she was shown to be vindicrive, snide, abusive, cunning, manipulative, selfish, greedy, stubborn, jealous, prideful, arrogant, and treacherous. She was not above poisoning Lance with a deadly spider in order to force Eugene to marry her. She is also very seductive, often using it in her crimes. She felt very betrayed when Eugene left her and tried to move on, but the heartbreak she endured lead her to become somewhat delusional and believed that she and Eugene belonged together, despite his betrayal. Stalyan is also sneaky, and, like Eugene, is a master thief, and is very loyal and caring to her father, just as he is to her. Stalyan later revealed she had knowledge about Eugene's relationship with the lost princess whom he saved from her tower, but she did not care, only caring about how she and Eugene would finally be married. At her wedding, she sadistically and sarcastically mocked Rapunzel and (somewhat childishly) fought with her in a game of tug-a-war for Eugene. Once her father was poisoned, Stalyan cruelly remarked that the battle wasn't over and planned to have her revenge on Eugene and Rapunzel, and set off to cure her father. She later returned in a bar when Rapunzel sought her out to get back the Eye of Pincosta to break Eugene and her friends out of prison. Stalyan initially refused, and continued to trick other bar members to give up their money and possessions in rigged games. However, she finally agreed once she learned that she would be breaking Eugene out (and the bar members had already figured out her games by then). She was very indifferent to Rapunzel on their trip, often snidely remarking insults to her and being put off by Rapunzel's cherry and innocent attitude, but she later started to warm up to the princess and finally began to realize why Eugene chose Rapunzel over herself. However, she betrayed Rapunzel by stealing the Eye of Pincosta and abandoning her at the wrestling match they were supposed to win to get the Eye, intending to break out Eugene herself and impress him. Before she left, she had a small change of heart and decided to go back for Rapunzel and helped her win the match. She gave back the Eye and the two went their separate ways as somewhat-friends, and Stalyan finally accepted that Rapunzel and Eugene belonged together, but immediately went back to her adventurous and thieving ways, still showing that she was still greedy and sneaky to an extent. She can now be identified as someone who is cunning, sassy, headstrong, proud, sarcastic, adventurous, greedy, slightly sneaky, helpful, and crafty. Powers and Abilities Stalyan possesses no special or magical abilities, making her a normal, everyday human woman. She dose, however, posses skills that are needed for her thieving; that she had learned from her kingpin father. As well as having deceiving related skills, which allows her to have the upper hand of challenges she cheats at. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Stalyan would be indifferent towards the Viking and would not really care about him, often snidely remarking on his foot and his dorky appearance, while Hiccup would cynically insult her on her greediness and inability to keep Eugene with her. She would only be respectful towards him out of fear of his Night Fury. Jack Frost Because Stalyan is the no-nonsense type and lacks any childlike qualities, she would definitely not believe in the winter spirit, therefore she could not see him. Jack would agree that while she was attractive, she was still greedy and would dislike her for trying to force Eugene to marry her, even if it meant he would be rid of Eugene as a love rival in some AUs. He would throw snowballs at the back of her head to annoy her. Merida DunBroch Merida would dislike the girl and would be slightly surprised that she is Eugene‘s ex (along with at first thinking Stalyan was a an actual stallion), but would be impressed by her swift sword skills, whereas Stalyan would find the Scottish princess impressive and would try to tempt her to join the life of thievery, although Merida would refuse the offer. Other than that, the two are on enemy neutral terms. Rapunzel Corona When Rapunzel first met Stalyan they became enemies, as they "fought over" Eugene, often with the two either snidely insulting the other or fighting over why they themselves deserve Eugene. Rapunzel showed jealousy towards Stalyan and was not very good at hiding it, such as insulting her on her name and calling her wedding decorations tacky. But when Eugene was arrested for a crime he committed with his ex-fiancée before he left her, Rapunzel turned to Stalyan for her help so she could have Eugene released from prison by returning the stolen gem. During their time together, the two slowly become friends and Stalyan began to understand why Eugene likes Rapunzel and how she helped him to changed his ways. The two later part as somewhat friends. Flynn Rider Flynn (now Eugene) is Stalyan’s ex-fiancé. The two used to be in a relationship with each other, stealing for the Baron and other priceless artifacts for themselves (such as the Eye of Pincosta). They originally planned to marry, but Eugene left her at the altar for unknown reasons (possibly for having the same fear Rapunzel had of being tied down or because he came in league with the Stabbington Brothers at the time). Stalyan felt heartbroken and betrayed by this, but that heartbreak eventually turned into delusion, as she believed that she and Eugene belonged together to their past. Eugene felt indifferent towards Stalyan, and tried to explain that his belonged to someone else, but Stalyan did not care and had her father poison Lance in order to tie down Eugene to her and forced him to announce their engagement to all of Vardaros. At their wedding, however, they were interrupted by the interference of Rapunzel and her travelling party. She fought with Rapunzel over Eugene until Pascal used his tongue on her and she lost. After her father was poisoned she swore revenge on Eugene and Rapunzel, and left. She is later revealed to still have feelings for Eugene and desires to have him for herself, but finally let him go after having a change of heart and warming up to Rapunzel. She then left to continue her thriving ways and left a note for Eugene saying she has accepted his and Rapunzel’s relationship. In the past, preteen Eugene (when he was still in league withe the Baron) either had a crush on Stalyan or was already in a relationship with her and planned on taking her to a fancy dinner, despite lacking knowledge of what an actual fancy dinner is like. Category:Tangled Category:Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Thieves Category:Former Antagonists Category:Former Protagonists